heroesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Nathaniel Grant
Adam Winters was a human turned Q who knows about the various characters as works of fiction. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Nigh-Omnipotence:' Adam is immensely powerful. The individual powers, he showed include, but are not limited to: :*'Reality warping:' Adam has the power to alter reality to his will, whether it be by making objects or living beings appear out of thin air, or by reshaping objects into something else entirely, or by creating unreal dimensions and large time loops. :*'Telekinesis:' Adam has the ability to move or otherwise exert force on objects or people from a distance and without physical contact. He often used gesture or other forms of bodily motion. He also used it with some form of mental effort, as well as with strong emotion. :*'Supernatural strength:' Adam has superhuman physical strength that is strong enough to threw a grown man through a wall with little effort. :*'Teleportation:' Adam can teleport from one place to another, instantaneously, without occupying the space in between and even take others with him. :*'Chronokinesis:' Adam can travel forwards or backwards through time. He can also put others in time loops. :*'Dimensional travel:' Adam can travel to other dimensions and universes. :*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam is able to conceal himself from most beings. :*'Immortality:' Adam has an indefinitely long lifespan, and is unaffected by disease, toxins or time. He also doesn't require food, water, oxygen, or sleep. :*'Invulnerability:' Adam can't be killed by conventional weapon. :*'Magic:' Adam is very skilled in occult and mystic arts. He has accumulated vast knowledge and skill of magic, mysticism, and the supernatural. He is well-versed in various words and phrases of multiple ancient languages, such as Latin, which he would usually chant while performing certain rituals or incantations. Many incantations give him the ability to affect physical forces, such as the inner workings of mechanisms, and the movements of others, allowing him to move objects and control their motion and momentum with the proper incantation. ::*'Exorcism:' Adam can exorcise demons and angels from their hosts by chanting incantations. ::*'Pyrokinesis:' Adam can manipulate and generate fire, as shown when he ignited his hands and suffered no harmful effects from his hands being engulfed in flames. ::*'Thermokinesis:' Using a spell, Adam can make objects generate extreme heat without touching them, as seen when he made a gun that Arthur Ketch was holding turn red-hot and burn to make him instinctively drop it. ::*'Dream walking:' Using African Dream Root, Adam has the ability to enter the dreams of the person whose hair was in the potion. While doing this, he could interfere with the dream and even manipulate it to his will. He could trap a person in their own dreams, or even kill them from inside. ::*'Magic circles:' Adam used magic circles that can be used for rituals, as boundaries, or traps for certain creatures, such as when he used a magical circle to trap a demon, so he can banish it back to hell. ::*'Summoning and Banishing:' Using various rituals, Adam has been able to summon angels, demons, reapers and pagan gods. With the use of a sigil, Adam has proven to be highly proficient at banishing angels. ::*'Astral projection:' Using a spell, Adam can astral project and effectively become a ghost. :::*'Invisibility:' As a ghost through astral projection, Adam is naturally invisible. :::*'Super Strength:' As a ghost through astral projection, Adam is able to knock demons around with ease while using his invisibility to his advantage. ::*'Hex bag creation:' Adam is able to create hex bags. ::*'Supernatural concealment:' Adam is able to conceal himself from demonic detection through hex bags he creates. ::*'Warding:' Adam is proficient at warding locations from threats such as demons and angels. ::*'Tracking:' Adam is capable of casting tracking spells. ::*'Demon killing:' Adam is capable of killing lower-level demons. ::*'Spell adaptation:' Adam has shown the ability to adapt spells to his benefit such as when he adapted the witch-killing spell into bullets which are also highly effective on witches. ::*'Monster curing:' Adam has shown talent in curing monsters that can be reverted to humans. He has been able to cure vampires who haven't yet fully turned, and werewolves in the early stages that haven't yet killed anyone. ::*'Colt bullet creation:' With the use of a ritual, Adam can create bullets for the legendary Colt which was capable of killing all but five beings in existence. Abilities *'Genius-level intellect/Master tactician/Master detective/Expert businesman:' Adam possesses a very sharp mind, aware of to his surroundings, able to determine much of the events that transpired from it. He is extremely intelligence, as he quickly showed a natural understanding and quick capacity to learn. He is able to analyze environments and predict every inch of it. He is also a capable tactician, observation, forensic investigation, and inductive and deductive reasoning of the highest caliber, as well as an effective businessman running his company, Winters Industries for many years. *'Expert scientist/Forensic expert:' Adam is a highly skilled forensics examiner. From a single glance of the crime scene, he can quickly determine much of the events that transpired. He has repeatedly been able to quickly analyze any given data and quickly form accurate theories on the given situation. *'Expert engineer:' Adam is a skilled engineer, creating a grapple gun. He has also created various other gadgets and weapons for himself and other people. *'Master hand-to-hand combatant:' Despite considerably skilled and good hand-to-hand combatant, as he fought Dean, Sam, Crowley, Castiel, Lucifer and Lucifer Morningstar, and proved to be not only able to easily match them but also overpower them. *'Master marksman/Firearms:' Adam has shown high levels of skill in the use of his sidearm, and is a very skilled quick-draw and sharpshooter. *'Spell knowledge:' Adam has displayed a knowledge and understanding of certain types of magic at times. *'Multilingual:' Adam can perform spells in Italian so it can be presumed he know the language fluently. Equipment *'Cellphone:' Adam has a handheld mobile communication device that was turned into a superphone giving it the ability to communicate through time and space. *'Sonic screwdriver:' Adam has a multi-functional sonic device, which he used for various security, medical, diagnostic, technology, amplification, utility and other uses. *'Type 2 phaser:' Adam has a sleek, silver-colored type-2 phaser with a handle flowing into the form of a muzzle cowling and emitter. With two small buttons for beam width and intensity control and a large one to fire it, the phaser featured a large, illuminated power level readout. The phaser can be adjusted for use as a cutting tool or a power source. The phaser is capable of achieving sixteen settings, ranging from mild stun to disintegration. In addition to variable power settings, the phaser can be set for a narrow (affecting a single target) or "wide" beam (affecting two or more targets over a certain area). The frequency of the beam may also be adjusted to make it more effective against certain types of shields and/or force fields. *'Tricorder (TR-590 XI):' Adam has a slim, PADD-like tricorder that has a large touchscreen interface. Silver in color, it is trimmed with black pads at the bottom and sides, with several buttons at the top. These buttons can be covered by a small hinged door, lined with indicator lights. Among common data-gathering tasks, this version tricorder can be used to interface with starship systems including force field control. *'Grapple gun:' Adam made a grapple gun, which fired a length of thin, steel cable that he used to scale walls and swing between buildings. *'Psychic paper:' Adam has a blank, white card that had special properties. When shown to a person, it can usually induce them to see whatever he wished them to see printed on it. *'Diary:' Adam keep a diary to write about his adventures various time, space and the multiverse. *'Bag:' Adam has a bag of items that he may need for his investigations. Some items he carried in the bag are: magic coin, holy water, salt, iron crowbar, hex bags, police scanner, duct tape, angel blade, Enochian brass knuckles, EMF meter, supernatural handcuffs, wooden stakes, glasses, African dream root, holy oil, lamb blood, dog blood, dead man's blood and book of spells. *'Weapons:' Adam is very skilled in using various weapons. The following weapons he possesses are: Lightning Hawk, Albert-01, Thor's Hammer, assault rifle for special tactics, combat knife, silver knife, machete, handheld firethrower, hand grenades, flash grenades, remote bombs, grenade launcher and stun rod. *'Other items:' Adam has other items in his possession, which are: first aid sprays, herbs, bandages, maps, radio, flashlight, lighter, repair kits, lock picks, devil's trap bullets, silver bullets, gold bullets, witch-killing bullets, angel-killing bullets, ammo, gun parts and bulletproof vest. Former Equipment *'Weapons:' Adam was very skilled in using various weapons. The following weapons he possessed were: Beretta 92F, Magnum, Magnum L. Hawk, Magnum Python, Punisher, Blacktail, Silver Ghost, M92F, H&K P8, Triple Shot, Bushido, Broadsider, Paddywhacker, shotgun, assault shotgun, Hydra, Ithaca M37, M3, China Boom, Vox Heater, Elephant Gun, semi-auto rifle, assault rifle NSR47, Beelzebub, Bear Commander, Huntsman and Vox Burstgun, submachine gun, Chicago typewriter, AK-74, TMP, G36, MP5, SIG 556, VZ61, Triple R, a Vox Repeater, Tommy Gun, incendiary grenades, pulse grenades, shock grenades, B.O.W. decoys, Molotov cocktails, firebomb bottles, exploding bottles, smokescreen bottles, decoy bottles, proximity bombs, remote bombs, Great Knife, Radar Range and stun gun. *'Other items:' Adam had other items in his possession, which were: first aid boxes, f. aid boxes, first aid meds, medical kits, herbs, aspirins, medicines, health tablets, vitamins, disinfectants, tourniquets, ampoules, serums, treasure maps, a forensic flashlight, a lantern, a Genesis, an automatic hack tool, silver bullets, saint medallions, holy candles, silver eagles, dollars, psychostimulants, a Sky-Hook, an Air Grabber, a wrench, Borax and Vamptonite. *'Tricorder (TR-590 X):' Adam had a TR-590 Mark X tricorder that was nearly identical control interfaces. The entire unit, however, was streamlined and made much smaller, featuring a more angular design. The Mark X tricorder could upload data it acquired remotely to a Federation starship. The Mark X tricorder could be prevented from attaining credible readings when subjected to concentrated thoron particles. The Mark X tricorder could still function after being underwater. It could also function in hostile environments such as temperatures of 500 Kelvin, the upper atmosphere of a planet, and planets suffering nuclear winter. The upper component of the TR-590 was capable of interfacing with a Starfleet desktop monitor and projecting a recorded image from the tricorder onto the screen. This tricorder was also able to access secured files on a 20th century computer. *'Tricorder (TR-580 VII):' Adam had a TR-580 Tricorder VII. Retaining the same basic shape as the previous design, the TR-580s also incorporated hand sensors. TR-580s could be used for a variety of tasks, including recording time trials and playing holographic messages. This model featured a directory structure and built-in universal translator. This tricorder was also configured to perform proximity checks every two minutes and was able to emit a photoplasmic trail to help locate lost crewmembers. TR-580s were capable of detecting dampening fields and if doors were magnetically sealed. To prevent interference with objects, the TR-580 could be set to perform a passive scan. The model could also be locked into a continuous scan, thereby recording data, even when stowed. Capable of communicating with non-Starfleet computer systems, the tricorder could be linked to other units, acting as a small computer network, easily relaying information to other locations. Sensor emissions from TR-580s could cause unpredictable changes in certain temporal distortions, and sometimes included polaric fields, allowing a user to scan for subspace fractures caused by polaric detonation. The standard TR-580 could function as a makeshift medical tricorder if necessary. *'Tricorder (TR-560 VI):' Adam had a TR-560 Tricorder VI model sensing device. With an array of sensors on the front of the device, this tricorder design flipped open to reveal a large number of control surfaces and a square display screen. Equipped with a small hand sensor, stowed below the sensors, the TR-560 tricorder was capable of communicating with non-Starfleet computer systems, and were therefore vulnerable to some computer viruses, even capable of transmitting them to other systems. Gray in color, these tricorders were constructed with a durable casing, but could easily be destroyed by a phaser set to "disintegrate". Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Alive